


Viejos Lobos de Brooklyn

by KutziShiro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve nunca lo dejará solo, no importa quien sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viejos Lobos de Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: El Capitán América, título comercial, pertenece a Marvel, Stan Lee y sus respectivo socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Escrito para el grupo Stucky/Evastan de facebook.

─Mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes, nací en Brooklyn, Nueva York, E stados Unidos de América en 1917 , mi mejor amigo fue Steve Rogers, fui a la guerra, fui secuestrado por  Hydra  en 1944...  me  convirtieron en un asesino letal... estamos, estamos en el año 2014 y... y Steve me rescató.

La imagen que le reflejaba el espejo era la de un joven apuesto pero cansado, que no llegaba a los 30 años pero cuyos ojos reflejaban tantos que no alcanzaban a contarse.

─¿ James? ─llamó una voz a través de la puerta del baño, donde el también conocido como  “Soldado de Invierno”  estaba encerrado─ ¿Estás bien?

James abandonó el lavabo donde había estado recargado, viéndose al espejo, para ir a la puerta y abrirla, encontrándose de frente con Steve Rogers, también conocido com o “Capitán América” .

Pero para él seguía siendo sólo Steve, al igual que para el rubio él seguiría siendo sólo James.

─Insomnio ─respondió algo cortante pero que a Steve no le molestó. James se dio cuenta que Steve lucía demasiado despierto y supo que no acababa de llegar a la puerta del baño a comprobar su estado. 

Apagó la luz y salió del baño en cuanto Steve dio vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina, lo siguió en medio de la oscuridad sin problemas hasta que Steve encendió la luz de la cocina. No necesitaron decirse nada, fuerza de la rutina que les indicaba que hacer sin palabras, James se limitó a sentarse en la barra de la cocina mientras esperaba a que Steve sacara la caja de tés, pusiera una de las bolsitas en un vaso junto con agua y lo calentara en aq uel aparato llamado “horno de microondas”  (uno de los pocos aparatos modernos en aquel lugar) para después dárselo.

Mientras tanto, y como era costumbre, él miraría el departamento, contrastado entre la oscuridad de la noche y la luz de la cocina, dejándose invadir por aquella sensación hogareña y nostálgica que le causaba.

Alguien se había esforzado mucho por decorar el departamento hasta dejarlo como una réplica exacta de un departamento de los años 30's y 40's, justo como el último periodo que ellos vivieron con tranquilidad y en casa. No sabía  quien  había logrado tal hazaña ni pensaba molestarse en averiguarlo, no creía que Steve lo hiciera, pero sí estaba convencido de que él lo había llenado de detalles que hacían lucir el departamento como un verdadero hogar y no una recreación de museo, detalles tales como el cuaderno y los lápices que usaba para dibujar, la vieja radio de su padre que había recuperado e incluso su propia chaqueta (según Steve, la que fue su favorita) que había llevado consigo a la guerra aunque realmente no la utilizara y que ahora yacía tirada en uno de los sillones luego de que la desocupara (hace unos tres meses se había atrevido a preguntar y averiguado que luego de la desaparición de que terminara la guerra y de que SHIELD empezara a formarse,  Peggy  Carter se había tomado la molestia de recolectar sus pertenencias y guardarlas para la posteridad).

─Aquí tienes ─la voz de Steve lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aunque sólo habían durado algo más de un minuto. Recibió la taza con un asentimiento y comprobó la temperatura con su mano real, bebió a traguitos mientras Steve acomodaba lo poco que había usado.

Miró hacia el reloj en la pared, casi las 4 de la mañana, esta ocasión había logrado dormir casi toda la noche, en una hora Steve se levantaría para salir a correr como acostumbraba, actividad en la que él se había  inc l uido  hace dos meses, levantándose y saliendo con él sin  decir nada, Steve no necesitó palabras, supo de inmediato lo que pretendía y se limitó a guiarlo en silencio hasta la zona que le gustaba recorrer corriendo. No hablaron más que cuando Steve expresó la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que podía seguirle el ritmo sin problema. Ninguno lo dijo en voz alta pero ambos supieron que era uno de los resultados de los experimentos que realizaron en él.

─¿ Irás a dormir? ─preguntó bajando la  taza  hasta posarla en la barra, pero sin soltarla.

─No creo ─fue la respuesta, tranquila, con aquella paciencia a la que ya se había acostumbrado, hace mucho había dejado de preguntarse si Steve tendría algún limite al tratarlo, no era normal que después de tantos meses siguiera soportando su mutismo, su insomnio, sus pesadillas, sus reacciones violentas cuando se sorprendía, aquellas ocasiones en que se olvidaba de sí mismo y le entraba el pánico y tenía que correr a encerrarse en el baño para verse al espejo y repetirse aquel mantra.

_ Mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes, nací en Brooklyn, Nueva York, Estados Unidos de América en 19 17 , mi mejor amigo fue Steve Rogers, fui a la guerra, fui secuestrado por  Hydra  en 1944, me convirtieron en un asesino letal, estamos, estamos en el año 2014 y Steve me rescató. _

Eso había sido idea  de Sam, también conocido como “ Falcon ” , ex militar y nuevo compañero del Capitán América, lo comentó un día que había ido de visita, una especie de terapia que se recomendaba a los soldados que sufrían estrés post traumático y necesitaban que les recordaran lo importante de sus vidas para que no se sumieran en la desesperación. 

Fue un mes después de que Steve se lo llevara a hospedar a su casa, "mientras se adaptaba" (adaptación que ya llevaba 6 meses y que, aunque ninguno lo dijera, ambos sabían que su estancia no terminaría hasta que James se sintiera lo bastante seguro consigo mismo y su mente sanara lo suficiente) que Sam platicó sobre eso a modo anecdótico y después, solos, Steve le recomendó intentarlo cuando le dieran aquellos ataques de pánico y finalmente él solo armó la frase. Semanas después James se dio cuenta que aquella plática no había sido casualidad y que sin duda Steve le había pedido ayuda a su amigo, experto en ayudar a militares traumatizados, y que Sam se las había arreglado para darle una ayuda sin intervenir directamente. 

Sabían que aún les esperaban varios meses hasta que James se recuperara por completo, quizás hasta años, pero Steve seguiría ahí, al pie del cañón, mientras James lo necesitara, con aquella paciencia infinitiva que le hacía levantarse con él cada vez que tenía una pesadilla y esperarlo afuera del baño hasta que se sintiera mejor para después prepararle un té que le hiciera sentir mejor, que le hacía sonreírle cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban por casualidad, que lo mantenía ahí cada día de los últimos seis meses, haciendo sólo trabajos locales para los Vengadores pues no quería dejarlo solo (nunca era vigilado, era compañía lo que le daba, compañía y seguridad).

─¿ Entonces? ─preguntó ahora, aunque no vio necesidad, conocía la respuesta, sin embargo cada vez eran más frecuentes las ocasiones en que sólo quería hablar con él aún si era con el tema más ínfimo.

─Salir a correr más temprano ─sí, justo lo que había pensado─ ¿sabes? Estaba pensando en que hoy salgamos de compras ─ahora lo miró con confusión ¿de compras?─. Ya estamos en diciembre, viene Navidad, creo que podemos comprar un árbol y algunos adornos y, ya sabes, decorar.

Le pasó por la cabeza una imagen mental de un joven James acompañado de un joven (y enclenque) Steve decorando un pequeño árbol comprado con lo que había sobrado de sus respectivos trabajos después de haber comprado algo de comer y algo para calentar la casa de Steve ahora que vivía solo, hablando sobre lo mucho que les gustaría poder tener alguna uno de aquellos enormes árboles que decoraban en los almacenes o un pavo enorme como los que se veían en televisión

─Sí, me parece bien ─respondió, por dentro le  soprendió  encontrarse entusiasmado con la idea, Navidad siempre era vendida como una época de alegría ¿tendría él derecho a compartir aquella alegría? ¿De poder hacer borrón y cuenta nueva y dejar surgir a un nuevo James?

James, no  Bucky , no había más  Bucky .

Bucky , el amigo y fiel compañero de Steve Rogers, había sido asesinado por  Hydra , quedó moribundo cuando cayó de aquel tren y después el doctor Zola junto con sus dementes esbirros se habían encargado de rematarlo mediante agónicos procesos dejando en su lugar al Soldado de Invierno, nombre por el cual ya tampoco soportaba ser llamado. Sólo se sentía tranquilo si le decían James, y eso lo averiguó cuando se reencontró con Steve después de la destrucción de SHIELD un día casual cuando la primavera se acercaba a su fin.

Después de varias semanas sin estar congelado los recuerdos poco a poco volvían a él y fueron esos mismos recuerdos los que le guiaron por Nueva York hasta Brooklyn, el lugar donde nació y creció, sin saber que Steve había vuelto a vivir en la zona y que ese día preciso volvía de haber estado buscándolo sin resultados. Se encontraron cara a cara sin planearlo y para James al fin fue una cara cuya identidad conocía bien pero que representaba todo lo que ya no era (y probablemente no volvería a ser). Era de noche y la calle estaba vacía, Steve se acercó con lentitud, como si temiera asustarlo si hacía un movimiento brusco.

─ _ Bucky ... _  ─había pronunciado con voz suave, susurrante pero al mismo tiempo anhelante, como si no creyera lo que veía, que lo veía ahí.

─ _ ¡ NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! _  ─gritó de inmediato, reaccionando como animal herido, su voz resonó por la calle y algunos perros ladraron. Steve de inmediato alzó las manos, conciliadoramente.

─ _ Esta  bien James, está bien _  ─oír su nombre, de esa manera que casi no había sido usada en su vida anterior, le ayudó no sólo a calmarse sino que le hizo sentir real, algo en su mente hizo ' click ' y pensó "soy James".

Después de eso, no estuvo seguro de  como , terminó en el departamento de Steve bajo la promesa de "estás en tu casa, quédate cuanto quieras". Lo segundo lo había hecho, lo primero aún le costaba, cuando no se tiene identidad ni se recuerda la identidad anterior es difícil saber que hacer sin que sea una orden y durante un tiempo se dedicó sólo a observar a Steve y a la gente en la calle a través de la ventana, tratando de aprender  como  se comportaba una persona normal y no una máquina.

En ese entonces Steve apenas salía, nada más que para conseguir comida y ni siquiera salía a correr, James suponía que era  por que  temía que se hiciera daño a sí mismo o que si se tardaba demasiado al volver ya no lo encontraría. Realmente nunca se sintió vigilado como si fuera un criminal, al principio creyó que sí y si se quedó fue  por que  no tenía a donde ir más que la calle, donde se las había arreglado para sobrevivir, conseguir que comer y donde dormir, pero después se dio cuenta que Steve sólo quería cuidar de él. 

También creyó que sólo buscaba encontrar en él a  Bucky  y eso le hizo llenarse de cierto rencor contra Steve y contra sí mismo  por que  ya  Bucky  no existía de algún modo sintió que ese recuerdo podía quitarle lo poco que estaba consiguiendo. Un día se armó de valor para encarar esa situación.

─ _ Sabes que no soy quien conociste ¿verdad? _  ─le dijo de la nada, mirándolo cocinar desde su acostumbrado lugar en la barra, Steve dejó de picar una zanahoria para voltear a verlo, como si no entendiera lo que había dicho, permaneció unos momentos en silencio antes de responder.

─ _ Lo sé, pero en su memoria quiero conocerte a ti _  ─dicho lo cual volvió a su labor dándole la espalda. James sintió un nudo en la garganta y por primera vez sintió algo más que confusión por el mundo, ira hacia quienes robaron su vida y temor de volver a perderse y olvidar.

Sintió tristeza por aquel que fue y por aquel que le estaba rescatando. Sintió agradecimiento por su ayuda. Sintió algo parecido a la felicidad al darse cuenta que no estaba solo.

** ··· **

Después del ejercicio matutino y del desayuno, se enfundaron en sus chaquetas y gorras para evitar ser reconocidos, arribaron a un gran centro comercial donde harían sus compras navideñas. La idea era que compraran adornos para el departamento, pero Steve esperaba comprar algún detalle que pudiera regalarle a James, esperaba que algo que soliera gustarle le agradara, había estado notando que algunas cosas de  Bucky  empezaban a reflejarse en James aunque nunca las mencionaba, respetando la diferenciación que su amigo quería hacer entre el antes y el ahora.

Caminaron con tranquilidad, ya que era temprano casi no había gente y disponían de las tiendas casi para ellos solos.  Eso también era algo nuevo para Steve ya que normalmente iba  sólo a buscar comestibles, los artículos más indispensables para la vida humana y alguna cosa que le llamar a la atención y le entretuviera.

Mientras caminaban James vio a un par de hombres caminando tomados de la mano, iban lentamente y se detuvieron afuera de una tienda de electrónica a ver los artículos del aparador, momento que aprovechó uno de ellos para rodear con su brazo la cintura del otro.

James recordaba la primera vez que vio algo así en esta nueva etapa de su vida: salió con Steve a comprar los comestibles cuando ya llevaba más de dos meses viviendo con él, era una de las primeras veces que  salía con él y en esa ocasión había sido gracias la propuesta de “ir a ver que le gustaría comer”. Normalmente no pensaba mucho en eso, pero había cosas que preparaba Steve que le gustaban más que otras, también algunas chatarras e inclusos recuerdos difusos de alimentos que llegó a comer, aún si no sabía si le gustaban o no había querido probarlos para asegurarse.

Ese día de verano cruzaron un parque cuando regresaban de las compras  pues según Steve era una vista preciosa, mientras caminaban notó que había personas sentadas en las bancas repartidas por el camino, en su mayoría parejas y grupos de amigos pero hubo una banca que le llamó la atención más que cualquier otra, una donde estaban sentados  dos varones, pero esos va rones se encontraban abrazados, conversaban en voz muy baja, mirándose embelesados e intercambiaban pequeños besos en los labios entre frase y frase.

Para James contemplar aquello fue algo bastante curioso y no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándoles fijamente  sino hasta que Steve le habló, bajando la voz para no contribuir con la indiscreción.

─ _ Eso es normal ahora _  ─quitó la vista para dirigirla a Steve sin entender del todo su comentario y tuvo que preguntarle cuando salían del parque ya que  no podía entenderlo.

Entonces Steve, algo sonrojado, tuvo que explicarle que “en sus tiempos”  los hombres sólo podían tener por parejas a mujeres y que cualquier cosa diferente era ilegal o  pecaminoso  pero que en los nuevos tiempos las libertades habían cambiado y era muy normal ver parejas del mismo sexo .

Analizándolo posteriormente James se dio cuenta que no sólo sus memorias fueron borradas, también muchas ideas y prejuicios de su época, eso lo volvía vulnerable pues había muchas cosas de la vida cotidiana que se veía en la necesidad de entender pero al mismo tiempo pudo aprender desde cero y casi sin problemas toda clase de ideas modernas que, se dio cuenta con algo de complacencia, a Steve le costaba mucho trabajo asimilar.

Ciertamente no le importaba el tipo de parejas que podía formar la gente y durante semanas no pensó en lo que había visto pero con el tiempo, y con forme fue integrándose al mundo, toda gama de sensaciones nuevas fueron surgiendo en él, muchas las reconoció y le trajeron recuerdos, también otras tantas fueron causadas por las nuevas experiencias.

Pero en ese momento, cuando vio aquella pareja, se sorprendió a sí mismo comparándoles con él y Steve. En los recuerdos de  Bucky  siempre estaba Steve solo, siguiéndole, mientras que  Bucky  llegó a tener algunas novias, cosa que se fue al olvido cuando partió a la guerra, mientras que con Steve sólo una mujer fue cercana:  Peggy .

Era curioso  por que  si lo pensaba fríamente, Steve y  Bucky  habían sido demasiado cercanos pero no estaba seguro de si los mejores amigos se llevaban así como ellos se llevaron en el pasado. Había visto que con ningún Vengador se llevaba igual, de hecho con  Stark  solía perder la paciencia muy seguido, algo muy raro de ver tomando en cuenta como se llevaba con él. E incluso con Sam su relación, aunque eran buenos amigos, no era de lejos como llegó a ser con  Bucky , o al menos eso le parecía tomando en cuenta los recuerdos difusos que tenía.

Más de una vez se había preguntado si no había algo que aquella estrecha amistad ocultaba, sabía que nunca fueron algo más que amigos pero no era capaz de recordar o deducir si los sentimientos de  Bucky  hacia Steve fueron sólo de camaradería. Y si era sincero, la duda realmente le carcomía, cuando pensaba en eso, cosa que procuraba no hacer pues le desagradaba no saber o comprender algo.

Finalmente llegaron a un buen lugar donde había todo tipo de adornos y por un momento se sintieron abrumados entre tantas luces coloridas, esferas brillantes y figuras de todos tamaños con movimiento. Caminaron con cautela entre todo aquel panorama como si de una misión se reconocimiento se tratara hasta que llegaron a los árboles de Navidad, había varios de muestra de diferentes tamaños y hasta colores, algunos simulaban tener nieve y a otros las ramas y hojas les brillaban de colores, eliminando la necesidad de comprar series de luces.

─Todos son artificiales ─externó James con una mueca de molestia, incluso olía a puro plástico ahí, quería olor a pino, su mente le recordó el aroma de árboles naturales.

─Conseguiremos un árbol de verdad ─prometió Steve de inmediato, tampoco le gustaba la idea de los árboles artificiales.

Lo que sí compraron fue algunas series de luces de colores, hermosas esferas de curiosas formas y decoraciones que les llamaron la atención, incluso algunas tazas navideñas (James se imaginó a sí mismo a mitad de la noche, con  “ insomnio ”  y Steve dándole té en una de esas tazas). Por último Steve eligió un precioso nacimiento hecho de porcelana con los detalles pintados de celeste y dorado que le otorgaban un aspecto delicado a las finas piezas.

Salieron del almacén y grande fue su suerte cuando vieron que justamente afuera del centro comercial, en el estacionamiento, habían puesto una gran carpa y debajo de ella estaban terminando de acomodar una gran cantidad de árboles navideños naturales y en un gran letrero estaban anunciados los diferentes precios dependiendo del tamaño. No necesitaron decir nada, se encaminaron hacia ahí y entraron al área acordonada para internarse entre los árboles y buscar aquel que fuera ideal.

James dejó que el aroma a pino le inundara la nariz y activara su memoria, correteando entre los pinos hasta que su madre le llamó cuando habían comprado uno que no era más grande que él; llamando a Steve a viva voz para que saliera a jugar en la nieve y prometiéndole a la madre de éste que no pasaría nada; visitando algo avergonzado a Steve en su casa ya que estaba en cama con fiebre por jugar en la nieve; cantando con él los villancicos de la radio  aún  cuando ya tuvieran más de 20 años; las carcajadas cuando intentaron cocinar solos por primera vez y terminaron quemándolo todo, pero igual lo comieron  por que  no tenían dinero para comprar otra cosa.

─Este ─volvió al presente cuando escuchó la voz de Steve, la misma de sus recuerdos, giró hacia él, que le señalaba un bonito árbol de gran tamaño, era más alto que Steve pero seguramente entraba en el departamento, quizás rosando el techo, pero entraba.

─Sí, ese ─respondió sin pensarlo demasiado, era ideal, aún si no pudieran ponerle en la punta la bonita estrella que compraron. 

Steve dejó que James cargara las bolsas de compras mientras él hacía el trato por el árbol y luego ayudaba a amarrarlo en el toldo de un taxi, James sabía que Steve o él mismo pudo haberlo cargado sin problemas hasta el departamento pero debían ser discretos y no exhibir públicamente lo que podían hacen. James esperó en la entrada del área acordonada a que Steve terminara y cuando lo hizo volvió por él, sin embargo cuando se  encont raron  Steve reía por algo.

─Quedaste abajo del muérdago ─explicó cuando leyó su expresión confusa y James miró hacia arriba, efectivamente justo donde él estaba parado había colgado un ramillete de muérdago y si mal no recordaba, si dos personas quedaban bajo el muérdago debían besarse... o algo así. 

Dejó de mirar aquella inocente planta que seguramente en unas horas estaría seca y miró a Steve, que se acercó para ayudarle con las bolsas, aunque realmente no lo necesitase y ahora compartía su espacio bajo el muérdago. Realmente no lo pensó, sólo sintió el impulso y lo siguió sin detenerse a reflexionar, aprovechando la cercanía justo cuando Steve se agachaba ligeramente a tomar una de las bolsas de su mano, ladeó un poco la cabeza, instintivamente, para que sus rostros se encontraran sin problemas, no recordaba como besar pero  supo  como  hacerlo, aunque lo que hizo fue más bien un encuentro de labios, un leve movimiento y una suave separación. Vio a Steve, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro iba enrojeciendo de una manera que le pareció curiosa y atractiva.

─Muérdago ─dijo con simpleza, explicando lo que acababa de hacer como si Steve no lo supiera. Pasó junto a él y caminó hasta el taxi, aún con todas las bolsas de la compra, y trepó en el vehículo esperando que Steve reaccionara y lo alcanzara, cosa que ocurrió unos momentos después.

Torpemente Steve dio instrucciones de hacia donde se dirigían y permaneció callado el resto del viaje (a menos que el taxista le preguntara algo) y sin mirar a James. Para horror suyo, James no dejaba de mirarlo, estaba realmente curioso por la manera en que Steve estaba reaccionando, y  por que  no recordaba haber visto ese tono de rojo en la cara de ninguna persona.

Arribaron al departamento sin mayores complicaciones y James se descubrió entreteniéndose bastante montando el árbol y acomodando los diversos adornos que adquirieron, teniendo especial cuidado cuando usaba su mano metálica para no tener un accidente y romper algo. Steve había balbuceado algo sobre que tenía algo que hacer en su cuarto y había desaparecido por ahí, James no le dio importancia pero cuando estaba terminando de acomodar todo y empezaba a sentir hambre le extrañó que no hubiera aparecido.

Se acercó a su puerta y tocó suavemente, no necesitaba ruidos fuertes ya que Steve oía a la perfección.

─¿ Steve? ¿Estás bien? ─preguntó y se dio cuenta que nunca antes lo había hecho.

─¡ S-sí! ─respondió desde adentro─ Salgo en un momento.

Y realmente no tuvo que esperar más que unos momentos para verle salir, lucía algo alterado, pocas veces lo había visto así y la mayoría por alguna misión que hacer.

─¿ Estás bien? ─repitió levantando una ceja y sintiendo algo de preocupación por él.

─¿ Qué fue eso? ─preguntó ahora Steve, sin responderle.

─¿ Que fue qué? ─refutó sin entender.

─Lo que pasó allá, en la tienda... ─respondió─ bajo el muérdago ─añadió al verle la cara de confusión. James lo pensó un momento.

─La gente se besa bajo el muérdago ─explicó confuso, se suponía que Steve lo sabía ¿no?

─Bueno, sí  ─¿ entonces cuál era el problema? Steve enrojeció otra vez y se pasó la mano por la cara─ pero no toda la gente lo hace... se, se supone que sólo las parejas lo hacen ─aclaró cada vez más rojo.

Ah, ahora James entendía, bueno, entendía  por que  Steve lucía así. No eran pareja, eso era, por eso no podía besarlo bajo el muérdago. Además, quizás Steve todavía pensaba que era algo malo, según lo que le habían enseñado "en sus tiempos" aunque "en estos tiempos" dos hombres podían ser pareja y besarse.

─Disculpa si te incomodé ─dijo para tratar de remediarlo aunque por dentro se sentía... algo triste... algo decepcionado y algo... ¿rechazado? No, no entendía que sentía.

─Está bien, no te preocupes ─respondió Steve ya menos avergonzado ahora que entendía que había pasado, sólo una confusión social─. Ah, veo que adornaste, te quedó muy bien  ─comentó notando lo que su huésped había hecho─, entonces debo hacer la comida ya que hiciste todo esto.

De todos modos él siempre hacía la comida pero James no lo mencionó.

─Tengo hambre ─dijo en cambio, esperando a ver qué prepararía.

** ··· **

Un par de semanas después, más específicamente, el 23 de diciembre, James miraba el televisor, había pasado las últimas horas muy entretenido viendo películas navideñas, sorprendido por todo lo que mostraban, aunque Steve le había advertido hace mucho que no creyera todo lo que pasaba en la televisión pues muchas cosas las exageraban.

Steve le había estado acompañando al principio pero después se había ido a comprar algunas cosas para preparar el "ensayo de la cena navideña", como había bautizado a la cena más elaborada de lo normal que comerían ese día ya que  Stark  había convencido a todos los Vengadores de ir a la torre el día 24 a cenar. Steve sólo aceptó cuando le hizo prometer que sería sólo una cena y que no invitaría desconocidos ni habría cámaras. James sabía que de todos modos, cena o no, Steve había comprado regalos para sus compañeros.

Retiró la vista del televisor cuando escuchó la puerta y se levantó al ver a Steve entrar, tenía varias bolsas así que se levantó a ayudarle y llevar las cosas a la cocina.

Desde el día del beso Steve estaba algo diferente, casi no se le notaba pero a James no se le escapaba, se quedaba en silencio con mayor frecuencia que antes y a veces lo sorprendía mirándole con actitud pensativa, incluso lo había visto sonrojarse de la nada o cuando lo atrapaba mirándole. Hasta ahora no había dicho nada, incluso le parecía interesante de observar, y más que eso, se dio cuenta que hasta se le hacía divertido verlo sonrojarse así.

Dejó el televisor encendido para oír la película pero fue a sentarse en su acostumbrado lugar de la barra para ver a Steve cocinar. Últimamente se había animado a ayudarle, curiosamente, aunque no recordaba como cocinar sí recordaba  como  se usaban los instrumentos, como picar, remover, pelar, separar, revolver, partir, etcétera, y no era que estuviera copiando lo que hacía Steve luego de verlo durante meses por que hacía las cosas de una manera distinta a la de él.

Sin e sperar a que James se ofreciera  Steve le fue pasando algunas cosas que necesitaba para preparar relleno de pavo. Sí, prepararía un pavo completo para ellos dos, con relleno y ensalada y puré y ponche y hasta panqué de frutas. Steve comía bastante, y el apetito de James cada vez era mejor. Además Steve confiaba en que si le quedaban suficientes sobras siempre podía salir para darle de comer a algunos niños de la calle.

La preparación transcurrió en tranquilidad y silencio, con algunos comentarios sobre el trabajo y el ruido del televisor de fondo, que atraía la atención de James a momentos.

Una vez que el pavo estuvo en el horno Steve arregló la pequeña mesa circular mientras James lavaba lo que se ensució. Todavía tuvieron tiempo de ver un poco de televisión, o más bien, James vio televisión mientras Steve bosquejaba algunos dibujos según lo que veía.

Cuando todo estuvo listo Steve puso el tocadiscos con un disco de su época y descorchó un vino. Fue curioso, una vez sentados y envueltos con una atmósfera festiva pero tranquila  llegaron a un punto de relajación tal que sin darse cuenta empezaron a platicar, la conversación giró en torno a la época actual y a Steve le alegró ver que James ya recordaba lo suficiente como para hacer una comparación entre el antes y el después.

─Tengo algo para ti ─dijo Steve cuando terminaron el postre y se levantó para ir a su cuarto a buscar mientras dejaba que un extrañado James recogiera la mesa.

Volvió y dejó un regalo sobre la mesa para ayudar a terminar de recoger, aunque continuarían con la sobremesa así que dejó el vino. Era un paquete rectangular mediano, envuelto en un sencillo papel rojo con un moño verde. James quería tomarlo y desenvolverlo de una vez, demasiado curioso para esperar, pero se obligó a ser paciente. Cuando terminaron de recoger volvieron a sentarse, Steve no podía emborracharse y cuidaba que a James no se le pasaran las copas, pero pensó que quizás el vino estaba haciendo que James se desenvolviera más de lo normal.

─Toma, espero que te guste ─finalmente Steve dio su obsequio, James se sintió un poco mal pues no tenía nada para él pero eso no le impidió tomar el presente y desenvolverlo con cuidado, no lo reflexionó en ese momento pero cuando era joven era costumbre tener cuidado al desenvolver algo para después poder usar el papel.

Sacó una libreta empastada con material flexible imitación de cuero. Al principio creyó que era un libro pero cuando lo ojeó notó que tenía las hojas en blanco.

─Gracias pero... ¿qué es? ─comentó sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad el cuaderno.

─Es un diario ─respondió Steve con su típica sonrisa amable─. Pensé que te sería útil para, bueno, escribir tus vivencias... ─suspiró y se reclinó un poco en su silla─ Ya has recordado muchas cosas y pensé que te gustaría vaciar tus pensamientos en algún lado, además de dejar salir los demonios ─James no necesitó preguntar para entender lo que quería decir.

Le gustó, sí, no lo pensó para saberlo, y volvió a agradecer a Steve pero esta vez mentalmente por darle ese regalo, realmente a veces tenía demasiados pensamientos, recuerdos repentinos no sólo de la vida de  Bucky  sino también del Soldado de Invierno, los primeros los quería guardar y los segundos le atormentaban. También estaban todas esas reflexiones e ideas que tenía y que no quería expresar en voz alta, y sus impresiones sobre el mundo. Además le daría algo que hacer.

─Gracias ─volvió a decir casi sin darse cuenta─, creo que sí me será útil.

La sonrisa de Steve se amplió, su idea había resultado y era bien recibida por James, mientras que al último le pareció que no había visto a Steve sonreír así, al menos no en estas fechas. Le gustó que sonriera así.

─Steve ¿sólo las personas que son pareja pueden besarse en los labios? ─preguntó luego de unos momentos, interrumpiendo algo que le estaba contando Steve. Luego de estar viendo películas y otras cosas en la televisión había visto toda clase de besos y recordó que  Bucky  solía besar a las chicas en sus mejillas sin que fueran su pareja.

─¿ Ah...? Uhm... bueno ─volvió a adquirir ese tono de rojo que a James le gustaba─ pues... hay personas que no son pareja pero que se besan, pero lo correcto sería que sólo las parejas se besen en los labios.

James se quedó pensativo.

─¿ Entonces no puedo volver a besarte a menos que seamos pareja?

─¿ Q-quieres besarme? ─peguntó Steve alcanzando un nuevo grado de rojo. James respondió asintiendo─ ¿P-por qué? 

James tuvo que pensarlo una vez más antes de responder.

─Me gustó besarte ─fue toda su explicación, sin embargo la cara que puso Steve le dijo que necesitaba más información que esa─. Exactamente no sabría explicar  por que , pero he pensado mucho en querer besarte y... tomar tu mano y... es decir que no puedo imaginar lo que podría hacer si no estoy contigo, aunque no estoy diciendo que no pueda sobrevivir solo,  por que  podría, sino que no quiero estar solo, quiero estar contigo.

Ahora fue el turno de Steve de quedarse callado antes de hablar.

─Pero James, podrías estar diciendo eso  por que  sólo convives conmigo ¿lo has pensando? ─no, ahora que lo decía no lo había considerado, pero sí había pensado otra cosa.

─No creo que sea sólo por eso, sinceramente hay... pensamientos y sentimientos que no son nuevos, es decir... ─calló para buscar las palabras correctas para darse a entender─, creo que es algo que  Bucky  ya sentía, aunque dudo que se diera cuenta de que era, y ahora yo no puedo ignorarlo, tampoco quiero ignorarlo. No estoy seguro todavía de qué es esto y si es de verdad, quizás es que convivo únicamente contigo, como lo dices, pero tampoco tengo manera de saberlo ahora.

─James ¿qué es lo que quieres exactamente... de  mi ? 

─ Mmmh , quiero besarte. No digo que es lo que quiero en este momento ─añadió cuando vio que Steve iba a intervenir─, quisiera poder besarte cuando quiera, me gusta besarte, de eso estoy seguro, sólo quiero poder hacerlo.

El silencio de Steve esta vez fue más prolongado.

─Yo... necesito pensar eso ─respondió con un balbuceo y James aceptó eso.

** ··· **

No fue capaz de decirle "no", aunque fue lo primero que pensó pero de inmediato esa respuesta de borró de su cabeza y en realidad su mente quedó en blanco.

La petición de James había sido bastante sorpresiva, pero contrario a lo que habría creído, no le fue desagradable, y eso le asustaba.

En retrospectiva, él nunca se había sentido atraído por su amigo  Bucky , lo sentía como un hermano y lo sabía  por que  por él nunca sintió las mismas mariposas que por  Peggy .

Peggy , ella fue su chica, su gran amor y que había perdido para siempre, las circunstancias le impedían estar con ella y debía prepararse mentalmente para cuando el creador la llamara a su lado, cosa que sin duda sucedería en un futuro cercano, muchos decían que ella había resistido tanto con la esperanza de verlo nuevamente y ahora que eso había ocurrido pues... sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Pero volviendo a James, él era muy diferente a  Bucky , al principio Steve creyó que con el tiempo volvería a ser su viejo amigo pero después se dio cuenta que esto de verdad no ocurriría y James había creado su propia personalidad, sin embargo le sorprendía mucho su  declaración cuando dijo que  Bucky  ya guardaba por él sentimientos más allá de la amistad, sentimientos que el mismo  Bucky  no había asimilado pero que estaban ahí y que ahora James quería tomar como propios.

Los tiempos eran nuevos y ver parejas del mismo sexo era algo muy normal y hasta eran protegidas por las leyes para que tuvieran los mismos derechos de cualquier pareja heterosexual, pero para él, criado en los años 20's y 30's, fue algo que lo desconcertó bastante y le tomó un poco asimilar. Ahora lo entendía y aceptaba pero no era algo  para él , el simple hecho de estar con otro hombre en un plano  romántico  le parecía imposible y hasta  desagradable .

Sin embargo aquel beso sorpresivo que le dio James bajo el muérdago no había sido desagradable, se dio cuenta durante las horas que pasó encerrado en su cuarto mientras James decoraba el departamento.

No se le antojaba besar a ningún otro hombre, eso también era cierto, y eso lo sabía  por que  Tony, en su afán de tomarle el pelo, había intentado hacerlo en un par de ocasiones y Steve se había molestado bastante con cada intento, pero con James fue un shock por la sorpresa y luego por darse cuenta que realmente no le molestaba.

Y justo como dijo James en aquella confesión, no sabía si le atraía o si sólo era curiosidad, pero seguirse besando no estaría mal, a esa conclusión llegó la noche del 23 de diciembre en que no pudo pegar ojo y en la que James por primera vez durmió la noche completa.

─He estado pensando en lo que me pediste antier ─comentó Steve la tarde del 25 de diciembre, después de que volvieron al departamento luego de pasar la noche en la torre. La fiesta de navidad de Tony se había extendido tanto y realmente la estaban pasando tan bien que les alcanzó la mañana y apenas habían dormido un poco algunos antes de que se retiraran. Aunque Steve y  Natasha , que podían pasar sin dormir más tiempo que una persona normal, se quedaron platicando mientras los demás descansaban antes de despedirse y acordar reunirse de nuevo para año nuevo.

James no había querido ir a dormir a alguna de las habitaciones que Tony ofreció y en cambio se quedó con Steve, alegando que podía seguir sin dormir, pero en medio de la conversación acabó por quedarse dormido recargado en Steve que sólo lo acomodó un poco para que no estuviera incómodo.

─¿ Sobre besarte? ─inquirió el aludido con rostro sereno pero por dentro, para su propia sorpresa, sintió algo de ansiedad y... ¿emoción?

─Sí... ─sintió con vergüenza que sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse─ yo... no tengo ningún problema en que sigas, es decir, en que nos besemos ─hizo un esfuerzo por mantenerle la mirada mientras decía aquellas breves palabras.

─Entonces... ¿puedo? ─preguntó acercándose a él lentamente, había tenido muchas ganas de volver a besarlo, sobretodo la noche anterior en que vio varios muérdagos en la decoración de la torre y sus ganas se volvieron ansiosas cuando Tony hizo aquella broma en la que se  rió  de Steve por ser un anciano que no había besado a una chica en su vida y se había ofrecido para desflorar sus labios, había querido tomar los labios de Steve y callar a Tony, eso y arrojarlo por una de las ventanas de la torre.

Steve asintió solamente, de pronto sin poder usar su voz para responder.

James terminó con la distancia que los separaba, lo miró un momento y levantó el rostro, estirándose un poco para alcanzarle bien, igual que aquella vez en el supermercado dejó  que el instinto lo guiara sobre como ladear la cabeza y embonar sus labios. Esta vez movió un poco más la boca y dejó que el beso se prolongara. Gracias a la cercanía sintió como Steve se relajaba y soltaba el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Una vez que sació un poco de su sed se separó lentamente y se lamió los labios, como queriendo saborear el gusto de los de Steve que se le quedó impregnado.

─ Buck ... ─suspiró Steve recuperando el habla, sin darse cuenta del apelativo que usaba. James parpadeó y Steve se puso rojo, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y creyendo que había dicho una indiscreción pero antes de poder disculparse James tomó la palabra.

─Dilo de nuevo ─pidió con una voz que Steve no le había oído antes, una que sonaba tranquila pero a la vez ansiosa.

─ Buck ... ─repitió cumpliendo su petición y James sonrió y Steve imitó su sonrisa y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía aquellos labios encima otra vez y unos brazos le rodeaban y sus brazos respondieron el abrazo apretando sus cuerpos e imitó los movimientos de aquellos labios.

Puede que fuera un nombre, sólo una manera de llamarle, pero para James aquella espontaneidad le provocó una explosión de sensaciones.  Bucky  era el viejo amigo asesinado por  Hydra , James era la identidad del Soldado de Invierno, pero  Buck ...  Buck  sería sólo para Steve. Además le gustó como sonaba, fuerte y a la vez personal.

Y Steve lo entendió sólo con aquella manera de ser besado. Sí, el mundo podía quedarse con James, pero él estaba aceptando a  Buck  sin reservas, aceptando todo lo que tenía por darle.

Tendrían un largo camino por descubrir que guardaban dentro de ellos y probar si podía ser duradero, pero por ahora les bastaba con eso, con besos cómplices y compartir no sólo la vivienda, sino el estilo de vida. Steve supo que James estaba listo para salir al mundo y probablemente eso lo alejaría de él, pero jamás lo ataría a su lado, si la vida iba a darles como premio a sus esfuerzos y sacrificios la oportunidad de una nueva relación para sobrevivir juntos los nuevos tiempos y alejar la soledad de sus vidas, entonces dejaría que las cosas fluyeran a su ritmo, aceptando esta nueva oportunidad.

Sin palabras sellaron aquel pacto, aceptar lo que venga, dejarlo fluir. Pero siempre, siempre, permanecer hombro con hombro, venga lo que venga.


End file.
